Tribute to Jean Razak Gone, but not Forgotten
by Moon Vanguard
Summary: Razak's last will and testament. Fans of Roughnecks and Razak will like this story, i think. PLease give comments and criticisms


It was day 217 of the final campaign. 7 days after the death of Lt Razak. Oahu, Honolulu had been overran by the Bugs. All traces of humanity had been wiped off Hawaii. Any creature with less than 6 legs were mercilessly slaughtered as MI evacuations couldn't reach fast enough to several hotspots. The Roughnecks had been lucky, as we always had. Carmen had came to our aid time and time again. Currently, SICON top dogs planned the retaking of their headquarters onboard the Rodger Young, as more than 40 MI squads massed for this iminent offensive.  
  
Rico laid down on his bunk aboard the Valley Forge. He could faintly make out Goss tinkering with his prototype talkbox, and Higgins editing his daily reports to Fednet. Carl was back at his own request, and was just sleeping fitfully, head lolled to one side. It was good to have Carl back. He then heard sounds of Diz arguing heatedly with another trooper, which brought a slight smile to his tanned and weary face. He touched the black armband with the initials JR and his heart wrenched in agony. The loss... ...  
  
Razak had been a role model, setting examples of exceptional bravery and unwavering leadership for the rest of the MI troopers to respect and rever. He was a strict disciplinarian, yet a man who tended to every of his comrades. He was a man who never left a trooper behind, and found it his personal duty to ensure that all troopers make it back alive. He... ...  
  
*Lieutenants Walker, Rico, Ibanez and the Roughnecks, report to the main conference room*  
  
Rico sat up with a start, accidentally knocking his head on the low ceiling of his bunk. Max Brutto awoke groggily and looked around with bleary eyes. The whole squad was moving. Guess he ought to start moving and stop warming the bed. With a loud groan, he staggered into the changing room. Diz, upon hearing the commotion, bounced back into the room, and said, "Woohoo! What's it gonna be this time?!" Goss grinned and traded glances with a less- than-puzzled Doc, and replied, "Dunno, but I thought I heard General Redwing's voice...". "Redwing? Here, aboard the Valley Forge?" Rico muttered as he slid his helmet over his head. Within 3 minutes, the Roughnecks were fully suited and rushing down the long hallway, much to the amusement of Fleet officers and the few troopers on duty.  
  
*Swish* The metal doors slided open effortlessly as the Roughnecks trooped into the sparsely furnitured conference room. Lieutenant Walker, Sargeant Zim and General Redwing was already in quiet discussions. The glowing SICON logo was shown on the flickering laser screen. "Redwing. Walker. Zim." greeted Rico as he wearily set aside formalities. Earl Walker nodded and stood up. Charlie Zim began to speak, but Miriam Redwing held him with a firm hand. Razak's closest circle of friends, with forlorn and mournful expressions, startlingly spoke a thousand words, as the Roughnecks knew what this little reunion was for.  
  
Carmen rushed into the room, just as Redwing began to speak. She was very confused, but kept her mouth shut for the moment. Redwing held up a black tape, with Razak's writing clearly visible on the label. She whispered, "This... this was Jean's last will. On... on day 211, only a part of the tape was revealed to you people. The part where Jean wanted his ashes to be spread over." Redwing stopped, stifling sobs as tears streamed down her eyes.  
  
"There were other things Jean talked about in the tape. Things he had wanted to tell you people. I... I called you guys back here today, to deliver his message... before it's too late." continued Redwing, her head bowed down, as she carefully cradled the tape close to her.  
  
Zim went over, and hugged Redwing tightly, giving her a pained smile. There were no longer 3 musketeers. 1 had gone, and the other 2 were in mourning. Zim sighed deeply, looking at Redwing's tear-streaked face, and then, to the twinkling stars high up in the dark moonlit sky. He pried the tape out of Redwing's grip, and inserted it. The familiar face of Razak showed up on the screen. Razak began to speak, in a voice rarely heard in combat, a mellow and pained voice.  
  
"Sigh... by the time you received this tape, Miriam, I would've been gone. I... I don't have a lot of last wishes, just the request for my ashes to be spread over Luna Lake at sunrise, and... for each and every trooper I've cared for to hear what I have to say."  
  
Rico looked up and scanned the faces of the squad. He stopped at Higgins. He and the Lt had bonded much stronger and closer than any of the squad. Goss was comforting him, putting his arm over him as Higgins fought back his tears. Rico felt emotionally drained as he turned back to look at the screen.  
  
"To the Roughnecks, I have lots to say, sigh, but i'm not good at this. You guys have shared both weal and woe with me and I can vouch that each and every of you people are members... members in my family. I... I guess I couldn't bear to say this at all... but..."  
  
Razak buried his head in his hands, and for a moment, the troopers of Razak's Roughnecks felt very emotional and proud.  
  
"Rico. I've worked too hard and too long for this squad. Keep it together. I know you can do it. You have to learn fast after I'm gone, son. I had high hopes pinned on you since I first met you. You were what I always wanted my successor to be, brave daring and courageous. Don't... don't let my death affect you character."  
  
Rico balled his fists up in frustration and he looked pleadingly at the Lt. "But why?!" Rico let out all the pain and agony bottled up in him. "Why me?!" With that, he slumped to the ground, weeping openly.  
  
" Walker. I know you aren't that bad a person, but I had my reservations. But now, I know you're a fine man, and the best I can find. Guide and tutor Rico for my sake. Please. Train my sargeant up into a man fit to command a squad."  
  
Earl Walker nodded and bowed his head, as tears trickled down and pattered softly on the steel ground he was standing on.  
  
" Carmen... you always had the best piloting skills in the Fleet. That's why I had specially requested for you to drop and retrieve the squad every mission. Do me a favour. Tell Marlowe to let you continue assisting the squad. Do it, for me..."  
  
Carmen saluted dumbly and gave the late Lt her assurances.  
  
"Sigh... Zim. I've never contacted you since we left Basic... but I still fondly remembered the times and moments we had together as comrades." Razak chuckled and continued wistfully. "The war had separated us for age... I would've liked to made amends... but I guess... it's too late after all..."  
  
Zim looked to the screen, and implored "Jean... no! I've never forgotten you, not for the briefest moment... You just had to leave me and Miriam behind!" He banged his fists repeatedly on the table, shaking uncontrollably as he let out a huge cry of resentment and longing.  
  
"Miriam... I... I felt that I have disappointed you the most. You... you persuaded me to sign up for the Federal Service with you... but I went to teach. I... I missed you sorely and, if I could just turn back time, I would've spent all my time with you instead. I missed your laughter and your voice... I would liked to tell you... I... I loved u, Miriam. Yet... yet when you receive this, I fear it's too late. I'm... I'm sorry." The tape ended abruptly, the screen fading to black.  
  
Redwing broke down completely, and screamed out "Oh Jean! If I can turn back time too... ... I would've loved you, do you hear me?! But why??? Why did I have to take things for granted, only to miss them when they are gone... Now you're forever gone... forever away from me..." Redwing sank to the ground in despair, huddling close to Zim.  
  
The war had been raging on for close to a year on Earth now. The inevitable end was near... much nearer... The moment when either SICON or the Bugs fell... The last message left by Lieutenant Jean Razak had indefinitely touched the lives of the Roughnecks. Now, more than ever, the Bug Queen must be destroyed. 


End file.
